Evaluate the following expression when $d = 4$ and $c = 10$. $7$ $d$ $ + 9$ $c$ $ - 5$
Solution: Substitute $4$ for ${d}$ and $10$ for ${c}$ $ = 7{(4)} + 9{(10)} - 5 $ $ = 28 + 90 - 5 $ $ = 113$